Como Una Roca
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Agon consigue su objetivo, vengarse de Hiruma y Musashi. Sim embargo, el demonio rubio está dispuesto a enseñarle algo interesante. Él también tiene un corazón que es de roca. Y él se encargara de sacarlo a la luz, aunque deba herir su orgullo primero.


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores. About Her es totalmente de Malcom McLaren

**Notas: **Muchos la consideran la continuación de "Enséñame" aunque no estaba consciente de ello cuando lo escribí, supongo que es así. Espero les agrade

**Como Una Roca**

**Resumen**

Basado en la canción "About Her" de Malcom McLaren

Agon consigue su objetivo, vengarse de Hiruma y Musashi. Sim embargo, el demonio rubio está dispuesto a enseñarle algo interesante. Él también tiene un corazón que es de roca. Y él se encargara de sacarlo a la luz, aunque deba herir su orgullo primero.

Agon x Hiruma

**Como Una Roca**

**-¿Por qué?-**cuestionó en un susurro:

**-¿Ahhh?-**le respondió con ironía, intentando no mostrarse tan atento a esa pequeña charla:

**-Con tu talento podía haber entrado fácilmente con los exámenes… Entonces Kurita, yo, Musashi…Y tu junto con Ikkyu también…Seriamos un equipo invencible-**el pateador llegó a la escena, sorprendiéndose. ¿Cómo era posible que, después de ver lo que ese imbécil había hecho, quisiera una explicación? Estaba más que claro que a él jamás le había importado. La tentación de ir a enfrentarse al moreno era grande, no solo para aliviar un poco el daño al honor de su amigo sino también por Hiruma, por haberlo engañado tan infantilmente. Entonces, Agon se levantó de la banca, con las chicas agarradas a sus fuertes brazos:

-Idiota…-soltó, eliminando toda duda en el rubio**-No necesito a basuras como tú…-**se marchó con una sonrisa de triunfo. En esos momentos, él creía que era la víctima, pues muy en el fondo sabía que Hiruma sentía algo por el pateador y la sola idea de una posible infidelidad calaba sus neuronas. Nunca quiso ver que esos pensamientos eran totalmente absurdos. El chico se levantó también, saliendo del lugar. Las cartas habían sido lanzadas, si Agon quería creer que había ganado, estaba más que equivocado. Se topó con un furioso Musashi, lo vio avanzar a toda velocidad, dispuesto a batirse en una pelea desventajosa con el de rastas. Sacó un revólver, preparándolo, colocándose en su camino, dispuesto a detenerlo. El mayor lo miró impresionado:

**-Hiruma… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-**

-Lo necesario-respondió reventando su bomba de chicle**-No permitiré que te lances sobre él como un idiota-**aquellas palabras lo lastimaron:

**-¡¿Piensas defenderlo?! ¡¿Después de lo que le hizo a Kurita?!-**

**-No malinterpretes mis palabras, jodido anciano. Al único a quien estoy ayudando es a ti. Si vas, él te hará mierda en dos segundos. Serias un estúpido suicida-**hubo silencio por unos minutos, más que nada porque Musashi no sabía qué pensar con esa última declaración. Amaba a Hiruma, sabía que él estaba interesado, pero no estaba seguro de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Agon:

**-No puedo creer que hayas estado con él… ¡Es un malnacido!-**concluyó ofendido por la situación completa. En el fondo, el demonio rubio no le parecía tan malo como el moreno, que era alguien que sentía un placer inexplicable al denigrar de semejante manera a los demás. Esperó algún reproche por parte suya, creyendo que sus palabras le molestarían al estar metiéndose con su ex pareja pero no pasó nada. Esa seriedad fría en el rostro blanco era lo único que obtuvo por un buen rato:

**-¿Y por qué debería importarme eso?-**esa pregunta lo descolocó, no la vio venir**-Mi hombre tiene un corazón…uno que es como una roca erosionada-**entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que decía, ignorando la manera en la que llamó al de rastas**-Es una roca erosionada como las del mar-**

**-¿Qué intentas decir con eso?-**interrumpió el posible discurso bruscamente, fastidiado de que siguiera teniéndolo en su cabeza:

**-¡Kekekeke! Es tan obvio. Que si nadie se ha molestado en tratar de encontrarla, yo lo hare-**

**-¿Ese imbécil tiene corazón?-**preguntó sarcástico:

**-¡Claro que sí! Hasta yo tengo uno, sólo que nadie me habló de ello-**se encaminó a la salida, dirigiéndole la orden silenciosa de que lo siguiera**-Se que no estará ahí pero lo conseguiré-**

**-Hiruma…-**trató de comentar algo a esa última determinación, pero nada salía de su boca:

**-No será ahora, jodido viejo. Primero hay que devolverle el favor. Hay que herir su asqueroso orgullo y después, tomaré lo que me pertenece-**el aura purpura rodeando al Quarterback, los ojos en blanco, la sonrisa ancha y las risas macabras perforaron los huesos de Musashi, haciéndole sentir frio a causa del miedo. Si, él quería estar ahí con él. Así, cuando el rubio se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado en esto último, él se encargaría de sanarlo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El partido había concluido, dejando muchos argumentos seguros e intuiciones en el olvido. Con tan solo un punto, los Deimon Devil Bats habían logrado lo que muchos equipos intentaron por tanto tiempo, vencer a los invencibles dragones de Naga. La celebración no se hizo esperar, y tras aquel grito de victoria lanzado por el Quarterback demoniaco, sus oponentes no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que aceptar la humillante derrota, o al menos así lo veía el jugador estrella de ese equipo.

Agon, desde el suelo, una posición que nunca antes había saboreado, llego a pensar que Hiruma parecía una enorme muralla impenetrable. No por su escasa fuerza física sino por su inteligencia y, más que nada, su potente determinación. Él sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra varios jugadores, la batalla de que acababan de tener era clara prueba de ello, pero esa terquedad tan característica de su persona le daba las energías para exigirse a sí mismo entregar el triple de lo que podía dar. Y ahora le había vencido. Tuvo ganas de lanzarse sobre él para matarlo de una vez, hacerlo polvo con sus propias manos para enseñarle que el resultado obtenido fue mera suerte. Su cuerpo se impulsó de golpe, incorporándose, quedando en posición perfecta para taclear al delgado chico. Entonces, se detuvo porque comprendió que no tenía caso hacer algo como eso. Había perdido por incompetencia, no por falta de poder. Se había confiado por muchos años, había dejado todo en manos de su talento sin ponerse a trabajar para perfeccionarlo y ser lo que tanto presumía, el mejor. Volvió a observar a Hiruma. Esta vez, él era quien lo miraba seriamente, dirigiéndole un mensaje potente y claro como el agua:

_"¿Ves que estabas equivocado?"_

Cuando lo entendió, más importante aún, cuando lo asimiló por completo, agachó la cabeza casi con vergüenza. Recordando las palabras que había soltado con tanta confianza en aquella entrevista y que le hicieron gracias al rubio. Un equipo con 22 jugadores exactamente iguales a él, hombres que, sin duda, tendrían el mismo defecto que él.

Se levantó de su sitio, sin mirar a nadie ni a nada, cabizbajo pero con esa voz que denotaba ira pura, dijo:

**-Escúchenme bien, escoria…-**todos sus compañeros de juego lo observaron expectantes**-¡El torneo de primavera! ¡La próxima primavera…vamos a derrotar a esos tíos!-**y con esa peculiar decisión reforzada, honesta, recién nacida, se marchó.

Unsui, quien había quedado bastante mal con la derrota, sonrió contento porque, al fin, su hermanito había comprendido lo que él trató de meterle en la cabeza por muchos años. Le pareció curioso que la persona que logro semejante hazaña era alguien exactamente igual a él. Otro inconsciente, pero tal vez, no lo era tanto y muy lejanamente, agradecía la manera brusca en que le abrió los ojos.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Entró a los vestidores con la intención de destrozarlo todo y así poder bajar un poco la humillación que sentía. Aunque, nuevamente, se detuvo en su objetivo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. No estaba deprimido, y menos iba a ponerse a llorar como las demás maricas. Esos eran actos de gente estúpida. Solo estaba un poco shockeado por la situación, nada más. Se sentó en la banca, dejando su casco a un lado y quitándose por unos momentos sus lentes oscuros. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a limpiarse el sudor que bajaba por su frente.

Observó su pierna derecha, la que Hiruma sujetó con fuerza en un inútil intentó por detenerlo. Qué molesto podía llegar a ser. Recordó lo mucho que pelearon cuando Musashi llegó a la vida del rubio, después de prohibirle acercarse más a él. Hiruma no lo escuchó, él lo necesitaba para su equipo, uno en el que Agon había decidido participar. Por esto, él se aleja, se molesta y decide vengarse. La rabia acumulada le impidió reconocer lo obvio, extrañaba demasiado a Hiruma. Añoraba los momentos en que estuvieron juntos, aunque solo fuera para hablar; extrañaba dormir con él, independientemente del sexo. Extrañaba abrazar su cuerpo en las noches y sentir los huesos rozando la piel.

Intentó hacerlo a un lado, borrarlo de sus pensamientos, no valía la pena que él se preocupara por una basura inmunda como Hiruma. Por eso, se iba con más frecuencia a las chicas, todas las que pudiera conseguir, ninguna era como él. Había que ser sinceros en ese punto. Nunca comparó al demonio rubio con nadie porque era una completa idiotez, él no era como los demás. Por eso se sentía atraído, porque eran muy similares y, al mismo tiempo, diferentes.

Pudo seguir rememorando cosas, dándose razones por las que actuaba como lo hacía; hasta que sintió una mano larga, con dedos finos y delgados, acomodándose ligeramente en su hombro izquierdo. No necesitó girar la cabeza para ver quién era. Hiruma, por su lado, quería que él lo hiciera. Quería que le diera la cara para decirle todo lo que le viniera en gana, aunque en esos instantes no tuviera nada que soltar. Todo lo que pensó reclamarle o las burlas que había pensado previamente y con mucho cuidado para retorcer la herida en su orgullo hasta hacerle tener una hemorragia de sentimientos, se esfumaron en cuanto lo vio ahí. Tan calmado y extrañamente, manso. Dejó caer su mentón sobre las gruesas rastas, aspirando discretamente el aroma varonil y excitante de su ex amante, sonriendo ampliamente, regocijándose con lo vivido:

**-¿En qué piensas tanto, jodido rastas?-**preguntó con una suavidad nada común en él, recibiendo una respuesta con tono similar:

**-En los viejos tiempos, basura…-**

**-¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¿Acaso te pusiste melancólico, idiota?-**

**-Algo así…-**esta vez se sorprendió de las palabras simples. Se enderezó por inercia, esperando algún insulto o una afirmación sin sentido, algo malo**-Recordé algo interesante…-**dijo con la intención de hacer el ambiente menos tenso y un poco más interesante. Guardo silencio, creyendo que Hiruma hablaría, preguntaría sobre ello. En fin, el rubio no dio señales de interés, irritándolo. Sí que era molesto. Se giró, mirando fijamente la expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro delgado, y usando toda su habilidad para no vomitar a causa de las cursilerías que saldrían de su boca, soltó-**Recordé lo mucho que te amo-**unos instantes en silencio incomodo dieron paso a algo que Agon se esperaba, y por muy raro que pareciera, le alivió:

**-¡Kekekekekeke! ¡Quién diría que esas palabras saldrían de tu asquerosa boca! Veo que al fin te das cuenta de lo obvio-**

**-¿Ahhh? ¿Y que es obvio?-**cuestiono con una sonrisa, lo que venía seria glorioso. Hiruma procedió a sentarse sobre sus piernas, jalando juguetonamente las rastas mientras que una sonrisa sincera se acomoda en su rostro:

**-Lo obvio es que estabas equivocado y que me necesitabas más de lo que creías porque eres un animal sin cerebro-**el moreno estuvo a punto de protestar, pero sus labios fueron callados por los del rubio, en un beso tierno como pocas veces.

Sí, siempre se amaron mucho, pero aquella batalla campal había conseguido devolverles la atracción que tuvieron desde el principio. Ese detalle que hace a uno enamorarse de las cualidades y defectos del otro. Las peleas lo eliminaron, el esfuerzo lo regresó como un rio llegando al mar.

Desde ese entonces, jamás se volvieron a separar, pese a que hubieron muchas cosas que se entrometían en el camino que forjaron para andar juntos, no se alejaron de nuevo. Si Hiruma necesita una mano, Agon se la extendía sin excusas. Si Agon necesitaba pensar, Hiruma le ayudaba a ver lo mejor y más cercano con su perspicacia. Una pareja extraña pero, entre sus elementos raros, perfecta.

**Fin.**


End file.
